Mantis (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|family = Ego (former guardian and caretaker, deceased) |friends = |enemies = Ego the Living Planet (deceased) Ayesha Sovereign Thanos (deceased) |type of hero = Alien Empath}} Mantis is one of the titular protagonists of Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol.2, one of the deuteragonists of Avengers: Infinity War, and one of the tritagonists of Avengers: Endgame. She comes from an unknown alien race of actual humanoid mantises, and she has powers based on empathy. She was taken and raised by Peter Quill's villainous powerful father, Ego. Since, she served as his assistant, but after meeting the Guaridans, she grew disillusioned with his evil ways and joined them in destroying him. She is The Dragon to Ego. She is portrayed by actress Pom Klementiff. Biography Early life Mantis was born many years ago, as part of an unknown alien race of humanoid mantises with powers based on empathy. One day, she was taken by the villainous Celestial known as Ego, who raised her on his planet, and she assisted him in sleeping and more other things without knowing about his true colors. Only in later phases, Mantis became more and more aware to what Ego truly is; an evil monster of ruthlessness, obsessed with universal cleansing and conquest. She even was aware to the existence of his thousands of children that he achieved from thousands of women across the galaxies that he met during his life circle ,as well as to being aware to Ego killing all of his children painlessly, hiding their skeletons in a cave inside his planet. Meeting the Guardians In 2014, Ego became finally aware to Peter Quill, his son's existence, and went to search after him. He finally found him, on the forest planet of Berhert. There, Mantis was introduced to the Guardians as a friend and ally to Ego. That night the group sat around a fire and the Guardians talked with Ego and Mantis stayed quite for most of the conversation. Mantis then attempted to introduce herself to Drax by smiling at him which he thought was hideous. When Mantis asked if she could pat Rocket Raccoon believing him to be a puppy, Drax said she could resulting in Rocket trying to bite her which was all apart of Drax's practical joke which both of them found funny. After convincing Quill to return back to they planet, Quill who was accompanied by Gamora and Drax joined Mantis and Ego onboard their ship as they prepared to leave Berhert. Onboard, Mantis tended to Ego separate to the others, using her empathic powers to induce a state of sleep upon Ego. Her Powers With Ego unconscious, Mantis took the time to converse with the Guardians of the Galaxy. As Mantis joined them, Drax the Destroyer and Peter Quill questioned her about her antennas and their purpose which Drax believed they were for protecting her from low levelled doors. Mantis explained that she is an Empath and can read peoples feelings. She used her powers on Quill to reveal his attraction to Gamora, due to not be aware of the value of his privacy. This caused Drax to burst out in laughter which Mantis then adhered to Drax, and as a result, she shared in his amusement of the situation. Once the laughter had died down, Mantis tried to move onto Gamora, but was threatened with a broken jaw if she tried. Befriending Drax A while after the Guardians reached Ego’s planet, Drax and Mantis sit in front of the fountain. Drax asks Mantis how she got onto Ego’s Planet, And she’s tells him her story. Drax then refers to her as hideous, but assured her that she’s Ian lucky because of that. He tells Mantis next that she reminds him of his daughter. Mantis touches him, and begins to weep when she’s feels husband sadness. She’s prepared to tell Drax something, when Gamora comes out of the commons area, and asks about what they were doing. Drax tells her that Mantis is his new friend. Gamora the next asks Mantis to show them to their quarters. During the walk, Gamora asks about why there are no other lifeforms on the planet. Mantis tells her that it isn’t because the planet is ego, and that he would not allow any foreign thing and to live on him. When Gamora states that Mantis is foreign, Mantis explains that she is their for a purpose: to help him. Gamora then asks Mantis what she’s was going to say to Drax. Mantis nervously says that she wasn’t going to say anything, then changes the subject by telling them that their quarters were close. Joining the Guardians Mantis overhears Ego talking to Starlord and beckoning Starlord come with him. She is frightened by this, and immediately goes to the person she’s trusted the most: Drax. Drax misinterprets her arrival, thinking that she harbors romantic feeling she for him. Mantis reassures him that this is not the case, saying that she’s doesn’t like the type of thing he is. She then tells him of Ego’s plans. Gamora comes at Mantis, and strangely her, interrogating about the skeleton and in the cavern. Mantis gets her if by altering her emotions to make her scared. Gamora comes off, and Mantis tells them that the bodies are Ego’s children. She tells the story to Gamora, who then advocates for rescuing him. Mantis comes with the Guardians to save Starlord and stop Ego from enacting husband plan. She’s and the others rush into the quadrant. When Drax states that they handled Ego, Mantis states that he is only gone for a little while, and will be back soon. Starlord mentions a Corey that keeps Ego alive, and Mantis states that it is in the caverns bellow the surface. During the journey to the center of Ego’s planet, Rocket mentions that they will get even more money for this, Starlord tells him that they are doing it to save life. When Rocket says meh about saving humans, Mantis says that he isn’t so cute that he “makes her want to die.” Battle on Ego The quadrant crashes into an object, and this frightens Mantis. She’s then turns and walks towards the window. She’s points out Ego’s core. A shame the quadrant blasts into the core, Ayesha and a Sovereign fleet fire upon the quadrant, knocking Mantis, Gamora, And Drax our of the ship. The trio land on the ground safely. Mantis notices that Ego is coming. Drax says to her that she can put him to sleep, but she doubts herself. Drax then tells her that he believes in her, and she puts him to sleep. A laser from the quadrant comes dangerously close to Mantis’ hand. This frightens her, and Drax shouts up at it. She is able to hold Ego asleep for a while, when a large rock collides into her, knocking her unconscious. Drax delayedly tells her to look out. He isn’t given an aero ring, and flies up to the shuttle with her. Ego attempts to kill them, but USB’s topped when Starlord clashes with him. Drax gets her aboard the ship safely. Yondu’s funeral Mantis is with the other Guardians. A newcomer to the team, she is at the funeral for Yondu. A firework show made by the other Ravagers is performed. Mantis states that they are beautiful. Drax then states that’s she is also beautiful, then adds that she is so on the inside. More to be added. Powers and Abilities Mantis has many powers as well as abilities, such as; Powers *'Superhuman Durability:' Mantis is able to stand against fierce attacks. Abilities *'Empathy:' Her main power is basically empathy. Mantis can sense a person's emotions and feelings through mere touch making her antennas light-up. She was able to feel that Star-Lord was attracted to Gamora just by touching his hand. Her empathic abilities also allow her to alter emotions, like when she is able to cause Gamora to become scared, and get her off. This emotion altering even allows her to both put a person to sleep, and cause them to awaken. *'High Intelligence:' Mantis is amazingly intelligent. Gaining her massive intelligence possibly by Ego who had raised her to become smart. Personality Mantis is a beautifully kind, lovely and caring being. She is managing to prove herself to be kind and mainly lovely, as she is treating the team of the Guardians so well, as well as joining the team in order to help them in their war against Ego. Mantis can be considered as "The Heart" of the team, alongside Groot. Relationships Allies * Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates and Closest Friends ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Close Friend and Team Leader ** Gamora - Close Friend and Teammate ** Drax the Destroyer - Close Friend ** Rocket Raccoon - Close Friend and Teammate ** Groot - Close Friend and Teammate ** Nebula - Close Friend and Teammate * Yondu Udonta † * Ravagers ** Kraglin Obfonteri * Thor Enemies * Sovereign ** Ayesha * Ego † – Former Master turned Enemy and Attempted Killer * Thanos Behind the Scenes In an interview, executive producer Jonathan Schwartz said “She has never really experienced social interaction, everything she learns about dealing with people, she learns from the Guardians of the Galaxy, which is a very weird group to learn your social intricacies from.” Gallery IMG_6390.jpg Mantis_Profile(1).png Mantis_Promotional.jpg Mantis_(Avengers_Infinity_War_Textless).png Mantis.JPG 541ACCE4-D79F-4474-8D7E-593399042DCC.jpeg Mantis_Death.png|Mantis turning into dust in front of Peter and Drax. Mantis_Endgame_Textless.jpg|Mantis' "Avenge the Fallen" poster for Avengers: Endgame. Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Funeral.png|The Guardians of the Galaxy attend Stark's funeral. Trivia *In the comics, Mantis was a human of Vietnamese and German descent whose father left her in the care of a sect of the Kree Empire called the Priests of Pama, who raised her with the intent of eventually mating her with the Cotati to produce a Celestial Messiah, as part of their religious prophecies. She later had her memory wiped and was sent to live alongside mankind to gain life experience, and has been a member of the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Fantastic Four and the Inhumans on various occasions. **This change in adaptation is similar to the one her fellow Guardian Drax went through, since he was also a modified human in the comics who was adapted into an alien for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Navigation Category:Female Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Insecure Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Protectors Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Revived Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:Hypnotists Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:War Heroes